Calill
Calill (カリル) is a Fire Sage in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance & Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is also the tutor of Tormod. She is married to the Berserker Largo and a mother for their adopted (and Branded) child Amy. She and Largo also run a bar in Crimea, and are close friends with Queen Elincia and the Royal Knights. The Royal Knight Makalov usually stops by there and drinks and gambles all his money away very often. What was even worse is that the Royal Knight and former Begnion noble Astrid often tends to him and often names him as the nicest gentlemen she had ever met, possibly because of all the tortures that Vice-Minister Lekain had done to her made her think that anyone who respects her would be the nicest person she would know. =Character History= When the civil war broke out in Radiant Dawn, Calill said that she would be perfect to go and help Geoffrey and the other Knights round up the Felirae nobles, but was told that Elincia did not want civilians involved with the civil war as much as she wanted Gallia to be involved, since it would cause the Crimean aristocrats to riot and possibly take Elincia's powers away, or worse. (Which in one's view is that they would hand over Crimea to Begnion so that they would stay safe from Daein. In fact, the whole uprising was because one too many nobles thought that the restored Daein and its ruler, Pelleas, would call to attack and seize Crimea again, like it did 3 years before) Luckily, Danved came in to say that he could fill in for Calill, and he did. Around the time that the Royal Knights were about to seize Castle Felirae and Elincia was being moved to Fort Alpea, Lady Lucia told Calill if that Elincia ever found herself between a rock and a hard place, Calill would come to Alpea to aid the Queen. When Duke Ludveck of Felirae and the rest of his forces invaded Fort Alpea, Calill was able to assist with staving off the rebels. After Lucia's close encounter with death and the re-arrival of Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, Calill and Largo hosted the success party at her Shop. When the Duke of Culbert's forces raided Crimea, the Royal Knights, along with Calill, were summoned to stave them off of the villages and make them leave the country. Calill was also with the Royal Knights when Elincia declared Crimea's neutrality. Unfortunately, Valtome did not care, and ordered his men to attack anyway. When Ashera's judgment passed upon Tellius, Calill survived the petrifying light, but Largo was not so lucky. When Geoffrey, Bastian, Volke, Izuka and Renning arrived at Tibarn and Elincia's camp, Amy had been riding with Geoffrey, and asked to talk to her mother. It is unknown why Amy was not petrified by the judgment, but one can theorize that since all Branded are gifted with great power, and that the judgment only affects the weaker soldiers and those that were not there when Micaiah sung the Galdr of Release, all Branded people are spared from Ashera's judgment. This fact is also given some more proof behind the theory because Stefan, who lives in a colony of Branded people in the Grann Desert, claimed to not know of any blinding light that struck Tellius. However, because like beorc and laguz, individual potential/power vary among members of the Branded, one could assume that this explanation does not hold true for all Branded characters. Another possible explanation for this occurrence appears in a conversation between Yune and Stefan in which Yune states that the very existence Branded was neither predicted nor known for a large period of time by either goddess. For this reason, Ashera's judgment would not extend to the Branded due to the fact that they were not creations of the goddesses and therefore exempt from their judgments/punishments. =Personality= In Path of Radiance, Calill is very confident in her abilities as a sage, and often high-rates herself. This is evident when she first meets Ike, repeatedly declaring herself a world class mage. Such is her confidence in her abilities that she lets Ike hire her free of charge, letting him decide how much she's worth on the battlefield, and then paying her a reasonable fee. However, because of her over-confident, self-absorbed personality, she looks down and criticizes most people around, especially the drunk knight Makalov, and even her sweetheart Largo. She also comes off as very bossy, like when she's teaching the modest, unsuspecting Nephenee how to be a city lady in a support conversation between them. However, it's later revealed that Calill is really a country girl at heart, due to how familiar she is with eating beedle nuts. Calill is also very hypocritical, scolding Tormod for being over confident in his skills in the support between them. However, she later reveals to Tormod that her skills are not just all talk she really does know what she's talking about when it comes to magic, for she shows awareness of the dangers of magic and the commitment you have to make towards learning it. It is also revealed, during a support conversation between her and Geoffrey, that even thought she's in a relation ship with Largo, she's very open to possibilities, since she immediately starts flirting with Geoffrey. Eventually Calill decides just to be friends with him. In Radiant Dawn, while she's still slightly narcissistic, Calill is more accepting with her fellow comrades, with the exception of Makalov of course, and more willing to help out in a tight spot, like in the siege at Fort Alpea. She's become more domestic as well, thanks to her marriage with Largo, parenting Amy, and supervising the inn. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 20: From base conversation. Base Stats |Sage |Dark |6 |32 |8 |19 |18 |18 |16 |8 |17 |7 |7 |6 |Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B |Nihil |Elthunder Meteor Knife Growth Rates |50% |25% |45% |45% |45% |30% |40% |35% Bond support *Largo:10% Supports Nephenee, Tormod, Geoffrey Radiant Dawn Recruitment * Part 2: Endgame: From base conversation, only available in Endgame. * Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. * Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team she joined and Endgame. Base Stats |Fire Sage |Dark |6 |32 |9 |19 |18 |18 |16 |11 |17 |7 |7 |6 |Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - B |Nihil Shove |Elfire Meteor Thunder Vulnerary Growth Rates |35% |25% |45% |60% |55% |55% |15% |50% Biorhythm Epilogue First-Rate Sage (ラルゴの細君, Largo's Wife in the Japanese version) Calill returned to running the story with her beloved Largo and daughter, Amy. Her bright smile cheered many hearts. Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters